


People Might Talk

by msmozzarella



Series: This is...Different universe [5]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, F/F, Porn With Plot, Power Imbalance, Shameless Smut, blink and you'll miss the mention of her and toby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmozzarella/pseuds/msmozzarella
Summary: An assistant in the press department takes a liking to CJ, and the secretary takes it upon herself to set her straight.
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/Original Female Character(s), C. J. Cregg/Toby Ziegler
Series: This is...Different universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045847
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	People Might Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Claudia Jean is a bisexual dom, don't change my mind. Takes place during season 4. This is the first time I've written f/f, so I hope I did my favorite press secretary justice. If it isn't obvious, I have a massive thing for Allison Janney. Feedback is much appreciated!

“All right, that’s a full lid,” CJ said. “Have a good rest of your morning.” She smiled knowingly to the horde of reporters clamoring before her, then left the briefing room.

Her staff immediately pounced on her when she got to the bullpen. They waved things she needed to look at in her face, handed her folders upon folders of research, begged her to look at releases. “Control yourselves,” she told them. The crowd mostly dispersed, leaving a few stragglers behind.

“Ms. Cregg?” She almost didn’t see or hear where the voice was coming from. Standing near her office was one of her assistants, a diminutive girl named something like Emma or Amy or Hannah who couldn’t have been older than 30. The only thing that set her apart from the others was the walker she used to putter around the West Wing with. “CJ?” she said again, looking up at the taller woman expectantly.

“You’ve come to me at least twice a week since you started this job,” CJ said. “What the hell is going on?” she asked in a hushed voice, guiding her inside her office.

“Nothing’s wrong, I just-“

“Shut the door,” CJ said tersely.

“Are you angry with me?”

“As a matter of fact, I am,” CJ said evenly. “I know you’re better at this than you let on. You’re smarter than you let on.”

The young assistant’s cheeks flushed bright red. “Well, thank you, but I don’t know-“

“You know exactly what I mean,” CJ cut her off. “You don’t need my help as much as you think you do.” Claudia Jean’s gaze was steely, resolute.

Her subordinate’s eyebrows shot up. “I’m not pretending,” she said, gripping the handles of her walker tight. “It’s not some kind of learned helplessness thing or whatever you’re thinking.”

CJ glared at her silently for a moment and then said, “I’ve heard the gossip.”

“What?”

“Gossip spreads faster than the flu around here,” CJ chuckled. “One of many unfortunate consequences of working in such close quarters.”

Her assistant blinked. “I haven’t said anything. Sure, I talk to Carol, and Ginger, but I don’t think it’s been…” She trailed off, biting her lip.

“You haven’t, but other people have plenty,” CJ posited. “And you have a face like an open book, sweetie. You really have to work on that.”

The term of endearment, whether condescending or not, made her young aide go completely red-faced. “What?” she said again, voice dropping an octave but not wavering. “Whoever you’re talking to is dead wrong, CJ.”

“You take every opportunity you can to see me,” CJ said, resting her hands behind her on her desk and leaning back. “You look at me like I’m the second coming, with your cute doe eyes and your baby face. I know you have a little crush on me.” It was hard to tell if a smirk or a leer spread across her face.

“That’s not what this is, I swear.”

“Please,” Claudia Jean laughed, “There have been tons of rumors about my personal life from the minute I started working here. And I know it when I see it. In fact, I’ve been through it myself a few times.” She looked wistfully off into the distance.

The younger woman’s eyes immediately went to the floor; she couldn’t bring herself to look her boss in the eye. “If you want to fire me, go ahead. I completely understand.”

“Fire you?” CJ practically shouted. “Didn’t you hear what I just said? You’re one of my best staffers. I know you want to impress me and I know you work your ass off, I can see it.”

“What are you getting at, exactly? I don’t understand.”

“What I’m getting at,” CJ said, stepping over so that there was nary an inch between them, “is that this stays between us.”

Her aide’s legs turned to jelly; she couldn’t say anything in return.

“I like you,” CJ continued. “I like your attitude, and that’s not some ableist bullshit. I mean it. I want to keep you around.” She smiled, a genuine, real smile. “But what’s going on right now does not leave this office. Ever.”

The assistant simply nodded.

CJ sat down on her desk and placed a long hand under her deputy’s chin, tipping her head up. Their noses bumped against each other, and CJ angled her head and leaned down to kiss her. There was no slow burn, no niceties; CJ immediately put her tongue in her aide’s mouth, goading her on. The younger woman gripped her boss’ arms for dear life, caught off guard by the forwardness of it all. They both bumped against the sides of her walker; the forced closeness sent shivers through her.

She worried for a second that she might lose her balance, but CJ anchored her with an arm around her tiny waist. The assistant tangled her equally small hands in CJ’s curls, hoping to elicit a reaction.

“If you think I’ll make any noise, you’re sorely mistaken,” Claudia Jean mumbled against her lips.

Her deputy whined quietly, then crashed her lips into CJ’s hungrily. She grabbed at her boss’ shirt, desperate for more touching, and deepened the kiss.

“You’re quite the little vixen, aren’t you?” CJ cooed. “Couldn’t have guessed that.” She cupped the younger woman’s face in one hand, running a thumb over her lips. “You want me to top you, hmm?” Her aide breathed in sharply; before she could respond, her superior kissed her lusty and slow. 

It drove her wild, made her head spin. She ran her hands down CJ’s long torso, down to where her dress shirt was tucked into her slacks. She grabbed fistfuls of the fabric, tempted to pull it out and slide her hands underneath.

“Absolutely fucking not,” CJ leaned down and whispered, grabbing her assistant’s wrists. She moved her hands up to rest on her shoulders. It took a second for her underling to relax enough to let go.

There was a knock on the office door. “CJ?” Toby called. “You have a minute?”

The younger woman’s eyes went wide; she said nothing.

“He’s the last person who needs to know about this, you understand?” She smirked, positioning her knee between her aide’s legs. CJ straightened out her shirt and fluffed her hair with her fingers. “Yeah, hang on.” Then she stood up slowly and lasciviously, creating friction.

The deputy felt woozy as she smoothed down her own hair and took some deep breaths. She hoped no one would notice how sweaty she’d gotten. Her boss moved behind her desk and sat down.

“Come in!” CJ called. “These statements need to go out today,” she said as Toby walked in.

“She okay?” Toby asked. “She looks a little off.” He turned to the smaller woman, whose face was flushed and dazed. “Don’t let her boss you around too much,” he said with a rare kind look.

“She’s fine,” Claudia Jean said with a winking grin in her assistant’s direction. “She’s got a good head on her shoulders, this one.”


End file.
